


Broken Promises

by wynnebat



Category: Naruto
Genre: 2000s anime fandom, Author has no shame, Gen, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Pre-Het, author's notes within the story, mysterious pasts, not actually deliberate badfic, originally posted on quizilla, strangely little gratuitous japanese, unresolved everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-18
Updated: 2007-09-18
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious past and bloodline limit. A mysterious woman. Her name? Akane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my old files and I'm too amused by it to not post it. Unlike the other couple fics I have up from nearly a decade ago, I'm leaving it basically as is (save one thing that really didn't hold up well with time and a bit at the end) to preserve its beautiful ridiculousness.

**Akane's P.O.V.**

A young woman sat under a large oak tree, near a small stream. She was sitting in the shade, glaring at the river. Judging by her clothes, she was a ninja, although the woman wasn't wearing a forehead protector. A few daggers rested by her left side, and fresh blood could be seen on them. Also, a scythe rested on her right. Like the daggers, it was soaked in fresh blood. She had just been through a rough fight. But, she was hardly injured, apart from a few scratches.

Every so often, she would throw random pebbles into the stream. The woman was obviously very annoyed about something. Also bored and NOT liking it.

'Life is so unfair. I can't go on more challenging missions until I'm all healed.'

'Life is so unfair. I've been waiting for Boss for over an hour. AND HE STILL HASN'T COME!'

'Life is so unfair. Period.'

I looked at my surroundings. Again. The stream was small and the water wasn't very clear. Not like the ones back home.

But where was home? The Village Hidden in the Darkness? Probably. But, unfortunately for me, I can't truthfully call that village "home".

Why? Because I was originally from a different village, one that I haven't been to in over a decade.

Was I a missing-nin? No. Of course, that doesn't really make sense, does it? I wasn't sent on a mission to the Village Hidden in the Darkness. . . . You see, I'm actually supposed to be dead in my original village. I supposedly died on a mission, protecting the village. Which is a load of crap. My own TEAMMATES tried to kill me. Nice. As you can see, I was very loved. Note the sarcasm.

Well, enough of my past life. I don't feel like getting depressed thinking about it. My "home" now is the Village Hidden in the Darkness. The best village ever, in my opinion. Very peaceful, too. The villages' location? . . . . . Now why would I tell you that? There is a reason why it's called a "HIDDEN" village. Duh.

Now, you might have (smartly) noticed, I don't have a forehead protector on me. Why? Each shinobi of the Darkness Village has a tattoo of a rose on their left shoulder, instead of a headband. This tattoo serves quite a few purposes. The most important ones are:

1) It identifies that shinobi is from the Darkness Village.

2) The size of the rose determines whether the ninja is a Genin, Chunin, Jonin, or Leader of the Village.

3) Its a teleportation devise. It'll teleport you to the Village Hidden in the Darkness in seconds.

This village is also the base of the Takeshi organization. Yes, the name is very stupid. But don't blame me, I didn't think of it. Boss did. His name is Takeshi. Yes, he named it after himself. He's an arrogant, cocky, full of himself bastard.

Actually, I'm in the organization. We do a lot of things. But, pretty much, we protect the Jinchuriki. And our worst enemies are the Akatsuki. Like the Akatsuki, we don't have very many members. Probably the same amount as them. And we're as famous as the Akatsuki, so not many know about us. I've never been on a mission to protect a Jinchuuriki, but I would LOVE to do it.

Oh, about the person I call Boss. As I said above, his name is Takeshi and he's an arrogant, cocky, full of himself bastard. But still, he took me in when I was younger and is the Leader of the village.

Currently, I am a Jonin in the village Hidden in the Darkness. I specialize in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Sword Fighting, and my kekkei genkai. You probably want to know what my kekkei genkai is, what it does, etc. But you'll just have to wait and see, wont you? Wait a second. No you won't see. The people that have seen my bloodline trait are all dead. So pray you WONT see it. Or else I'll have to kill you.

A note on my kekkei genkai. I havent fully mastered it. Wait. I HAVE mastered the most known part of it. Also, Im 24 and a half now. If I dont master it by 25, I die.

I heard a small "poof" sound a few feet away. Not bothering to look in that direction, I growled, "I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You. . . . . Boss." Then I glared at the man in front of me. He was in his mid-forties, had short brown hair that was always PERFECTLY cut, and, unlike me, had no visible scars. He was wearing the usual men's Hidden Darkness Village ninja outfit

"Now, now. I'm not that late, am I?" he asked, with a lazy smile, and leaned against the tree.

"You're over an hour late. Why did you want to see me? Are my stupid missions over? I told you a million times, I feel all right," I asked, with a hopeful look in my eyes.

Boss sighed. "I know you aren't fully healed, but I will let you go on this certain mission . . . . " He paused, and sighed. "You aren't going to like this. But you're the only one with the skills. And you know the Hidden Leaf Village very well. . . . . . and you're the only Takeshi Darkness member free at this time. You will be going to the Leaf Village to protect Jinchuuriki that holds the Kyuubi. I think his name was Naruto or something close," Boss said, taking out a pear and biting into it.

I can't believe it. This just had to happen, didn't it? I was shocked. I didn't even argue. I just stared at the water. I always knew that this would happen eventually. I'd have to do it. But . . . . . I wasn't ready. Not like I'll ever be.

I looked at me boss, then shakily stood up. "Hh- hai Boss. I'll gggo pack my bags." Then I did a handsign and disappeared with a "poof" sound.

 

 

 

**Boss's P.O.V.**

I sighed and sat down, throwing a few pebbles into the dirty water. 'I wish I didn't have to send her. She isn't fully healed yet. Also, she has so many awful memories about Konoha. Her life there was awful. Even now, so many years later, she still has nightmares every night and wishes she could forget everything, although she knows better than to do a jutsu to forget. The information is too valuable.'

 

 

**Akane's P.O.V.**

'Wow. . . . . . I never thought this could happen. Why? Why? Why? Why do I have to go back to the leaf village?'

I smacked myself in the head.

'Don't be stupid. Takeshi explained it to me a second time when he came by to my house. He also told me to dye my hair and do something about my eyes.'

'Feh. "Do something about my eyes." I guess I could do a jutsu. And thats a good thing, too. Kakashi always said that the blue specks were arranged in some sort of pattern. He was the only one though. No one else bothered to even get close to me, or look at my face.

. . . . 1. H.O.U.R. L.A.T.E.R. . . . .

I looked at the reflection in the mirror.

I liked that look. I did not want to change my look.

Evil Takeshi.

Evil Takeshi.

Takeshi is pure evil. Actually, he is. That son of a b**** is also making me take one of the Genin from this village with me. So that raises the annoying 12 year old brat total to 4. Great.

 

 

 

**1 WEEK LATER . . . THIRD HOKAGE'S P.O.V.**

The Third Hokage sighed in aggravation. A ninja from the Takeshi Organization was supposed to come today. And she was supposed to come half an hour ago. . . . . what could be holding her up? The Third leaned back on his chair and watched the beautiful grey-feathered birds outside his window for a few minutes, until he heard the door open.

"Why hello, no doubt you're the ninja from the Takeshi Organization, am I right?"

The Third looked over at the young woman who had just entered the room. She had long brown hair, a silver necklace around her neck, a scythe in one hand and resting on her shoulders, a kunai and shuriken pouch, and an absolutely emotionless face.

The woman walked over so she was closer to the desk. "I apologize for my lateness. It's an unfortunate habit I must have picked up from Boss, who's never on time," she said, scratching the back of her head.

"Ahhh, yes. When he came he was very late also. I'll excuse you for it. Now here is the file with information on Uzumaki Naruto holder of the Kyuubi. Also, here are the files on Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, his new teammates. They have all took the Academy graduation test yesterday and will be first meeting their sensei's today. You and Hatake Kakashi will be training them. Good Luck. Also, what's your name? Takeshi failed to mention it to me."

She shrugged. "I guess you could call me Ayako. My real name isn't highly important."

I disliked her answer, but knew it would be useless to try to get anything out of her. She had the same attitude as her Boss. And that guy answered all my questions with riddles or silence. "Alright Ayako, welcome to the Leaf village. Takeshi said you've been here a few times already, so you should know where the Academy is. You'll be meeting Team 7 there. And I should warn you your job won't be easy."

The woman shrugged, again.

"Before I forget, where is YOUR student? Takeshi said that you will be bringing another 12 year old to add to team 7."

"She's waiting outside."

As if on cue, a girl came in. The only weapons this girl had was a kunai pouch and a dagger.

"Hi!! My name's Mai!! You're the Hokage, right? Nice to meet you!!!" The girl was smiling and looked like she wanted to jump up and down from excitement.

"Yes, I'm the Hokage. And it's a pleasure to meet you too, Mai. Your name means 'dance', am I correct?"

Her grin grew even wider, if that was possible. "Yup!! I LOVE to dance!! It's so much fun!!"

"We should be going now. I don't want to be late," said Ayako, already on her way out.

"Ye, yes. I've asked Kakashi to show the two of you's your living accomidations after the meeting. Good day and good luck. You'll need it."

They both nodded and left.

 

 

 

**Ayako's P.O.V.**

"And so after that, I want to go shopping here, Kimi said Konoha has awesome stores ---"

That was Mai talking. She's been talking since we left the Hokage's office. I don't really ever listen when she talks to me. The girl is one of the most hyper people I know. And that's saying something, since I know a lot of them.

I looked around the streets of the Leaf Village. So peaceful. Not as peaceful as the Hidden Rose Village, but still nice. Shops were open; pets were running through the streets, there was a nice, cool, breeze . . . . It's just like it used to be, a decade ago. But who cares.

Something fell out of my right arm as I was walking. Looking down, I saw it was the files on the kids.

'I might as well take a look.'

 

Name: Haruno Sakura  
Age: 12  
Village: The Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha  
Rank: Genin  
Team: #7  
Teammates: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke  
Missions: None  
Eye color: Green  
Hair color: Pink  
Height: 150,1 cm  
Weight: 35,9 kg  
Birthday: 28th of March  
Blood type: O 

Name: Uchiha Sasuke  
Age: 12  
Village: The Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha  
Rank: Genin  
Team: #7  
Teammates: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura  
Missions: None  
Eye color: Black  
Hair color: Black  
Height: 150,8 cm  
Weight: 42,2 kg  
Birthday: 23rd of July  
Blood type: AB  
Other: One of the last two surviving members of the Uchiha Clan. Sasuke has also not activated his bloodline yet.

Name: Uzumaki Naruto  
Age: 12  
Village: The Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha  
Rank: Genin  
Team: #7  
Teammates: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura  
Missions: None  
Eye color: Blue  
Hair color: Blonde  
Height: 147,5 cm  
Weight: 40,6 kg  
Birthday: 10th of October  
Blood type: B  
Other: Naruto is the holder of the Kyuubi. It was sealed inside of him by the legendary Fourth Hokage.

'How stupid. And I actually have to train these idiots? Uchiha hasn't even mastered his bloodline. Bummer. I mastered it at age 7. . . . . But then, we can't all be genius. ( O.o Cocky much? )

"Sensei!!! Are you even listening????"

I'd glare at her if I could open my eyes. "No Mai, I'm not listening to you the slightest."

She grumbled something under her breath, glaring at me.  

Name: Mai Hoshi.  
Name Meaning: Dance.  
Race: Human.  
Eye Color: Red.  
Hair Color: Blue.  
Hair Style: Two ponytails at the sides of her head.  
Demon: None.  
Age: 12.  
Height: 146,5  
Body Type: Petite.  
Weapons: The basic ninja stuff. Kunai, shuriken, etc.  
Personality: VERY hyper, easygoing, adventurous, funny, loves nature and animals.  
Past: Akane took Mai in when Mai was 7, Mai's parents were killed on a mission. Akane had felt sorry for the young girl. For reasons that Akane really doesn't understand, Mai clings to her like a lost puppy, and always wants to make her proud.

I looked around. It didn't take very long to get to the academy. 'This place hasn't changed a bit,' I thought, as Mai and I silently walked inside. Now, let's see. The old man didn't tell me exactly where I'll be meeting my team.

I sighed. 'So what am I going to do now?' Then I heard some voices from a room close to where we were.

"Naruto, you baka!! No jonin's going to fall for that silly trick!!!"

'Bingo.' I motioned for Mai to follow me, and head over to the room where the voices were coming from.

I smirked. The door was open a bit, just enough for something to fall on whoever opened it. I opened the door, catching the object, which was a chalkboard eraser.

I ran my fingers though my hair. Did I mention I hated this color? Yes, I probably did.

"Alright. Who set the prank up?"

They were just staring at me.

The pink haired girl, Sakura, pointed to the blonde boy and said, "I'm sorry sensei. I told him not to do it but he wouldn't listen! I'd never do anything like that!

Sighing, I threw the eraser at the Naruto kid, fast enough for him not to see my hand even move, and hard enough to knock him off his feet. Just not enough to knock him out.

 

 

 

**Inner Sakura's P.O.V.**

'No way! My sensei's totally my role model now! She knocked Naruto down with and eraser! And I didn't even see her move!!!'

 

 

 

**Back to Akane's P.O.V.**

"Alright. I take it you're team 7. I'm one of your two sensei's. This is Mai, she'll be joining your team." Mai waved vigorously.

I sat down in one of the desks at the very back of the room, closed my eyes, and put my hands behind my head. "Your other sensei should be here shortly. And if you value your life, don't wake me up."

Then I let myself fall into a light sleep, knowing they were looking at me with confused faces. But then again, I couldn't care less.

I was asleep. It was dark in the dream. Absolute darkness. I could only see myself, and nothing else. Then I heard voices.

"Sensei, how should we wake her up? I don't want her to be mad."

"Oh, who cares! I'm still dumping water on her! Outta the way every one! No wait! Sasuke, you can stay! I want to dump water on you too!"

"Hnn"

"Stop!!!!! That's a really bad idea!!"

I didn't use the jutsu to make me able to see with my eyes closed yet, but I had a good idea what was happening. And Kakashi and the other three brats were in for a big surprise. Although I knew Mai had seen this happen too many times to stay close to me with water.

"Okay!! Ready, set, DUMP!!"

Then I heard a bunch of yelling. I could easily imagine what was happening. As soon as the blonde haired kid dumped the buck of water over me, the water probably automatically soaked everyone close to me, instead of me. I smirked and raised my head.

Looking over at 3 soaked Genin, my smirk grew a bit wider. "Didn't I say not to wake me up?"

"Ahhhhhhh!!!! What happened! I'm all wet! That's NOT FAIR!!!" The blonde kid was yelling loud enough to burst an eardrum or two.

"Life isn't always fair. And it's high time to learn that." My face was back to being emotionless and I looked over at Kakashi and Mai. I raised my eyebrow at Mai, who had a sheepish look on her face.

"I'm sorry, sensei. I really did tell them not to, but they really didn't listen."

Only Mai and Kakashi were dry because they moved away. Kakashi. I looked over at him. He'd grown, now he was about 2 or 3 inches taller than me. I used to be taller than him years ago. As always, he was wearing a mask, and his head band was over Obito's gift, the Sharingan eye. Something he didn't have when we were younger.

"Well I guess you're Hatake Kakashi. Nice to meet you."

I had almost said, 'nice to see you again, friend'.

 

 

 

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

I had just suggested we go up to the Academy roof to dry and to introduce ourselves. But I wasn't really thinking about my students. 'I know I've met her before. Just where? And when?'

The three kids sat on a bench and the woman and I leaned against the railings. I decided to speak first. "Alright. Why don't you introduce yourselves, one at a time."

"Introduce ourselves? Well, what are we supposed to say?" the pink-haired girl asked.

I sighed. "Things you like. Things you hate. Dreams for the future. Hobbies. Things like that."

Why don't you two tell us stuff first? I mean before we talk, you two tell us about yourselves so we can see how it's supposed to work?" the blonde kid asked.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate . . . . I don't fell like telling you that. My dreams for the future . . . . never really thought about it. As for hobbies . . . . . . I have lots of hobbies." The kids got anime sweat drops and then looked at the woman next to me.

She said, in a pretty emotionless tone, "My name . . . . well, I don't see why it matters. You can call me Ayako, I guess. I'm a Jonin from the Village Hidden in the Darkness. Why I'm here teaching snotty 12 year old brats instead of doing something useful with my life is none of your concern. Things I like also don't concern you. I hate . . . . . well, I prefer the word dislike to the word hate. I dislike lots of things. For instance this village, my clan, or what's left of it, and my bloodline. My dream for the future . . . . . to master a certain jutsu. And like your other sensei, Kakashi, I also have many hobbies."

Then Ayako nodded at the blonde haired boy and said, "Your turn."

"Believe it. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku Noodle Shop. But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is . . . . to be the greatest Hokage. Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important!"

'He's definitely grown up in an interesting way.'

"Next."

"I'm Haruno Sakura. What I like . . . umm. . . . . I mean the person I like is --- " She blushes and looks over at Sasuke " --- Uhhh, uhh, . . . . . my hobby is . . . . --- " She looks over at Sasuke again " --- And my dream for the future is --- " She looks over at Sasuke and starts giggling.

"And? What do you hate?" I asked.

"NARUTO!!!"

Aya raised her eyebrows. "Saskura, you should focus more on ninja training that what people you like and hate. Next," she says, nodding at the last boy.

"My name . . . . is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things. And I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan . . . . And destroy a certain someone."

I looked over at the last girl. 'So . . . she's the Genin from the Darkness Village.'

The girl grinned and said, "Hi!!! My name's Hoshi Mai!! I'm from the Village Hidden in the Darkness, like Ayako-sensei! I like ramen, playing pranks on people, and annoying people! I hate people that don't have a sense of humor, and I also hate people that yell a lot. My hobbies are training, eating ramen, and having fun!! And my dream is . . . . to become a medical ninja, so I can heal people!"

'Well, she's nothing like her sensei.'

"Good. You're each unique and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

 

 

 

**Ayako's P.O.V.**

I tuned out every thing they were talking about after Mai finished speaking. I really couldn't care less. I was just looking at the sky, watching the clouds, doing nothing really. When snapped back into reality, I noticed only Mai and Kakashi were still here on the roof. The other three went home.

Kakashi looked at me strangely. "Have I met you before?"

I said, in my usual emotionless tone, "Doubt it. Also, the Hokage said that you could show us where we'll be staying."

He nodded.

 

 

 

**No one's P.O.V.**

"No. Way."

"What, you don't like it? Kakashi asked her.

"One: This house is small. Two: It's too close to that other awful looking house over there. Three: The walls are painted YELLOW. Four: There is a CAT on the couch." Ayako looked like she'd rather sleep outside than in this house.

"Well that 'awfull looking house' next door actually happens to be mine. That cat must have crawled through the open window in the kitchen, and you can always paint the walls," said Kakashi.

Mai sweatdropped. "Sorry. It's just that sensei's old house in the Darkness Village was about five times bigger than this one. She's just used to houses being bigger."

This time Kakashi sweatdropped and mumbled something about this being one of the biggest houses in the village. Suddenly, Mai let out a loud scream and . . . .

 

 

 

**Mai's P.O.V.**

_Dream_

It was black everywhere.

I was running. There were my parents. Just a few meters in front of me.

I was running hard.

"Mother! Father!"

But no matter how much I ran, I wasn't getting closer. Not at all.

Suddenly, blood shot out of them. They fell to the ground.

"Nooooooo!!! Mother!!!! Father!!!!!!!"

I still couldn't get any closer. Their bodies disappeared. But the blood didn't. The blood. It didn't go away.

Someone started materializing where my parents had stood only moments before.

"Sensei!!"

I stopped running. I was walking now. I noticed something. Akane-sensei had a dead look in her eyes. She wasn't breathing.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!"

_End of Dream_

I woke up with beads of sweat running down my face. Then I heard something. I hadn't noticed it before my heart stopped beating so fast, but someone was sitting next to me and singing softly.

"Ayako-sensei, thank-you."

"Get back to sleep. You're too old for nightmares."

I smiled to myself. She'll never change. But no matter how strict she makes her voice, I know that she wouldn't be here if she didn't care about me.

"Thank-you."

 

 

 

**Ayako's P.O.V.**

After I had made sure Mai was soundly sleeping, I went outside. I hadn't been able to sleep all night, so maybe some fresh air could help. It was still awfully dark. I jumped up on the roof of the house, and started pondering on some questions that I hadn't been able to answer for 5 years.

Why did I take Mai in five years ago? Why did I adopt her?

_Flashback_

"Well that 'awfull looking house' next door actually happens to be mine. That cat must have crawled through the open window in the kitchen, and you can always paint the walls," said Kakashi.

Mai sweatdropped. "Sorry. It's just that sensei's old house in the Darkness Village was about five times bigger than this one. She's just used to houses being bigger."

This time Kakashi sweatdropped and mumbled something about this being one of the biggest houses in the village. Suddenly, Mai let out a loud scream and . . . .

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!! I totally forgot!!!! Ayako-sensei's allergic to CATS!!!!" Her yelling was almost as loud as Naruto's.

This time it was Ayako who sweatdropped. "Mai, that's the reason I made that cat comment a few seconds ago. Weren't you listening????"

"No. "

_End of Flashback_

4 Hours Later

I looked at my watch. 4: 45.

'I better go wake up Mai. Training's at five.'

(Quiztaker: WAIT A SECOND!!!!! SO SHE DIDN'T SLEEP AL NIGHT????? Me: Calm down. Maybe she did, maybe she didn't. Who knows? **Grins Evilly** Quiztaker: **Thinking** Hey!!! Wait a second YOU know! You're the one who wrote this!!! Me: Duh.)

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I glared at the twelve-year-old. "Mai," I said, in a very threatening voice. "You will get up right now, or I will personally bring you to the training grounds the way you are dressed now."

Actually, I have never seen anyone react faster to that threat than Mai. She was in the kitchen eating and dressed in ten minutes flat. I made sure to give her very detailed directions to the training grounds, and told her I'll be there soon after her.

6:30 a.m.

Ayako is at the weapons store, getting more kunai and shuriken. Also explosive tags.

8:30 a.m.

Ayako is at the clothing shop, getting clothes for herself.

9:30 a.m.

Ayako is at the book store.

9:45 a.m.

Ayako is at her house, dropping everything off. And trust me, it's a lot.

9:50 a.m.

Ayako is thinking at her table. 'I know I'm forgetting something. But what? . . . . . I know it has something to do with training. . . . . Ahhhh, well. I'll remember it sooner or later.

 

 

 

**Mai's P.O.V.**

'I am going to kill Akane-sensei. Why oh why does she has to be late??? And it's been ALMOST FIVE HOURS. She's probably sleeping. Or worse. She. Went. SHOPPING. Without. Me. Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!! I can't think about that. But . . . . . . . Kakashi-sensei is nowhere to be found. Ooooooo.' (Me: For the more perverted thinking peoples that might be reading this, Mai is ONLY thinking the Kakashi and Akane are on a date. Remember, MAI. IS. ONLY. 12!!!)

"Good morning, everyone. Ready for your first day?"

I turned around to face Kakashi-sensei. With a very murderous look on my face.

"YOU'RE LATE!!!!!" Naruto, Sakura, and I shouted.

"Well a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way." Kakashi-sensei looked around. "So where's Ayako?"

There was a loud poof (Yay!!!! Poofie sound!!!!) and Ayako appeared, as if on cue.

"Good morning. I see everyone's here already."

"YOU'RE LATE!!!!!" Naruto, Sakura, and I shouted, for the second time, although it was to a totally different person.

"Well a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way."

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and I stared at her. Not only did she get here a few minutes after Kakashi-sensei, she just used the same lame excuse he did!!

"What? Why are you four staring at me?"

We just looked from Kakashi-sensei, to her. Then back to Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi-sensei placed an alarm clock on the ground. "Well, lets get started. . . . . . Here we go, it's set for noon. Your assignment is very simple," Kakashi-sensei explained. Then he took out three bells. "You just have to get one of these bells. Ayako will be holding on to one, I will be holding on to the other two. That's all there is to it." The wind blew, making the bells rattle. "If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those posts, and you'll watch while as Ayako and I eat our lunches in front of you."

I grinned. I had totally forgotten we weren't supposed to eat breakfast. Hehehe. Good thing I did or I'd be starving by now.

Sakura, being a bit quicker to comprehend what Kakashi-sensei had told us, said, "Wait a minute. There's four of us, so how come there's only three bells?"

Akane-sensei opened her mouth before him. "Well that way at least one of you will be tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the task, right Kakashi?"

He nodded. "Yes. That one goes back to the academy. . . . . Then again, all three of you could flunk out too. You can use any weapons, including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill, you won't be able to get a bell. . . . . ."

"No way!" I cried, looking over at Akane-sensei. The other three Genin looked at me strangely. "So let me get this strait, I have to attack Ayako-sensei??!!" I asked, looking over to Kakashi-sensei. He only nodded his head. 'I hope Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, don't attack Akane-sensei.'

 

 

 

**Akane's P.O.V.**

Later the whole team passed. They aren't a bad group I thought.

Maybe this can be like a vacation.

The day had been busy, so all five of us went to get ramen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
